Cénit Pasional
by NuezYDulce
Summary: No apto para menores, ni personas sensibles. Sin la gran trama, sólo lemon/lime variado. Capítulos sin relación entre sí. Parejas varias, pueden ser crack o canon. "Amor, cuántas formas y colores tienes. Cuántos te desean y nadie te posee. Falso, verdadero, pasajero o eterno" Fic participante en el Concurso de Miroku "Cincuenta prompts más sensuales" del foro "¡Siéntate!".
1. Abarero

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Lo único mío es la historia, hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener. Y empuercar sus puras mentes.

Advertencias: Este fic NO es apto para menores de edad o personas sensibles. Puede o no contener: Violencia, crack, lenguaje explícito o hiriente, AU, OU, Post manga, semi AU. Lo que es seguro que contenga: Lemon y lime. Los capítulos no tienen relación entre sí, en caso de tenerlo será aclarado al inicio.

Advertencia extra para este capítulo: Yaoi.

Este fic participa en el Concurso de Miroku "Cincuenta prompts más sensuales" del foro "¡Siéntate!".

* * *

 **Capítulo I. ¡Abarero!**

Las luces tenues, sensuales, enfocadas sobre el escenario que mostraba bailes eróticos. Música acorde, ambiente de fiesta y celebración coronada con el tema "Despedida de soltero". El local cerrado, con tan sólo un puñado o dos de público sentado sobre las sillas rojas posicionadas estratégicamente alrededor del centellante escenario. El motivo de la exclusividad: Uno de los trabajadores del dueño de ese –entre otros– negocio estaba por echar la soga al cuello. Así que se acordó hacer una buena celebración para el hombre, que, en realidad, no estaba para nada emocionado por su matrimonio.

Una de las bailarinas bajó del escenario entre vítores ansiosos y silbidos, se dirigió al festejado con un caminar sensual, contoneando la cadera y estirando en cada paso el liguero que sujetaba sus medias lilas. Un conjunto de ropa interior del mismo tono, con detalles rosados, adornado por algunas cadenas plateadas y el brillo de algunas piezas de pedrería. Se detuvo frente al hombre de larga cabellera negra con reflejos azulados, atada en una trenza, piel morena. Sus ojos azules siguieron con lujuria la silueta que se posó frente a él y comenzó a pasar las manos por la figura curvilínea. No necesitaba invitación, sabía que el trato que recibiría era exclusivo. Al menos un consuelo antes de ser obligado a llevar a cabo un negocio que no terminaba de ser su tipo.

Era un papel, nada más, una ceremonia que ni siquiera pasaría del juzgado. La que sería su mujer también era hermosa, sensual, con un temperamento de fiera y una sagacidad increíble para llevar a cabo los trabajos que su padre le encomendaba. Sí. Se iba a casar con la segunda hija de su jefe: Kagura Hitomi. Una mujer que, si bien era deseable para un acostón, no lo era para una vida matrimonial –aunque en realidad el casarse nunca estuvo en sus planes. Él era un hombre que buscaba vida aventurera, no esas estupideces sin sentido–. Chasqueo la lengua y sonrió de medio lado sin despegar la mirada de aquella silueta, el rostro también era hermoso, pero poco le importaba. Sus facciones, al igual que la del resto de las chicas en la celebración, no serían algo que recordaría al día siguiente. No era importante. Nunca lo era.

La chica le susurró algo, en tono coqueto y acaramelado. Él no dudó en aceptar, por lo que la bailarina se levantó y lo tomó de la mano, haciéndolo ponerse de pie para poder llevarlo a través de las butacas hacia la sección privada del recinto. Los invitados celebraron enloquecidos al ver eso, gritos escandalosos que competía contra el buen sonido del establecimiento. O al menos casi todos celebraban.

Al poco tiempo varias bailarinas más bajaron, buscando la atención de los principales invitados a la celebración, aquellos que eran invitados del futuro novio, no como el resto, que estaba ahí por premiación del jefe de todos. Alguno de los "afortunados" rechazó asqueado la invitación de la mujer que se acercó a él haciendo movimientos coquetos. La mujer se alejó entre risas burlonas mientras lo miraba con supremacía, avanzando hacia algún otro afortunado que tendría la cortesía, ella igual cobraría el trato especial.

–Maldita perra, te mataré, y ni en el infierno estarás segura de mí– se levantó con la mandíbula apretada y el gesto enfurecido. Haciendo que los otros cinco perros de pelea con los que se codeaba voltearan a verlo.

La mujer, se dio la vuelta, anticipando los deseos de sangre del hombre "amanerado". Y lo miró retadora.

–No querrás tener problemas con Naraku, Jakotsu– Sonrió ladina, y acarició su corto cabello negro mientras lo observaba fijamente –. Por cierto, tu tono de labial me encanta, ¿podrías pasarme luego la tienda donde lo conseguiste?

Algunas risas salieron de varios invitados. El ofendido estaba con las manos atadas aunque no lo quisiera, aun con la sangre hirviendo y los ojos negros encendidos en furia asesina. Su paciencia era poca y ya había perdido la cuenta –en realidad nunca la llevó bien– del número de advertencias que le había dado su jefe, así que supuso que no era tan malo acabar con una de sus perras favoritas, siempre podía conseguir más. Pronto una mano se posó en su hombro, obligándolo a voltear, casi escupiendo al hablar –¿Quién se atrev-

Las palabras se quedaron incompletas, el rostro era el menos esperado debido a la situación –Hermano Bankotsu… ¿Qué no estabas en…?– volvió a apretar los dientes, y de nuevo hizo el gesto de repulsión, de verdad que no podía entender a sus "hermanos".

–¿Qué haces molestando a Jakotsu, Yura? Serás un buen material para Naraku, pero no se te olvide con quiénes estás tratando. Nadie es irremplazable, mucho menos un culo bonito.

La mujer sonrío coqueta, acariciando su tersa piel y haciendo a un lado algún mechón que había decidido cubrir su rostro –No es mi culpa que él esté en un lugar en el que no encaja, querido. Pero– suspiró, como resignándose, una discusión aburrida que sabía no llegaría a algún lado –, no puedes culparme, él es lindo a pesar de todo. Enciende mi deseo.

Se dio la media vuelta y se acercó de nueva cuenta a un cliente que sí estaba interesado en ella, Bankotsu resopló pero dirigió su atención a Jakotsu, quien claramente seguía molesto. Le sonrió divertido mientras que le daba un codazo –Vaya, al parecer eres más popular con las mujeres de lo que quisieras ¿no?– Su actitud era risueña y aparentemente despreocupada. Volteó a ver al resto de asesinos a sueldo que conformaban su equipo y les hizo una seña, con la que ellos entendieron que se ausentaría un rato para darle un respiro al que por poco derrama sangre en medio de la celebración.

No hicieron falta más palabras, asintieron y siguieron en lo suyo, poco preocupados por lo demás. Eran conscientes de que Jakotsu no estaba en su elemento y ya había resistido durante mucho tiempo.

–No es para nada gracioso, hermano Bankotsu. Son asquerosas, y esa arpía maldita se pasó de la raya– el cambio de actitud era evidente, ahora sólo se limitó a un pequeño puchero mezclado con refunfuño que hizo que el moreno sonriera, aún más divertido.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta llegar a una oficina del recinto, un lugar donde la música apenas era un eco lejano y podían hablar con tranquilidad, además el moreno también necesitaba un respiro, esa noche pasaría rápido, la semana también lo haría y en un respiro estaría casado. Vaya alegría.

–¿Seguro que la idea de la boda es la mejor opción?– Jakotsu se sentó sobre el escritorio, subió las piernas y adoptó una posición de flor de loto que él hacía parecer bastante cómoda. Tan sólo hizo unos papeles a un lado, cosas de poca importancia si es que estaban fuera, a la vista de cualquiera.

–No es una opción, en realidad– Bankotsu se sentó con despreocupación en un asiento de cuero rojo, los brazos sobre el respaldo y una pierna sobre el muslo de la otra –, pero no importa. Es sólo un papel. Vendrá acompañado de una buena compañía para no dormir, eso sí. Pero de ahí en fuera todo seguirá como antes. No planeo jurarle estupideces vacías, la vida es muy corta para eso – hizo un gesto pícaro, la mirada astuta –… Además, probablemente ella tampoco piense hacer ese tipo de cosas.

El otro no pudo evitar reír, Bankotsu sabía lo que quería, y ningún contrato lograría que eso fuese distinto. Al menos eso lo tranquilizaba, él seguiría siendo el mismo… Y seguiría estando igual de lejos.

–Sigue sin parecerme tan bueno, pero si tú estás resignado– sonrió con cierta malicia–, igual ella siempre puede sufrir un accidente. La muerte no avisa.

–Exacto, por eso hay que aprovechar la vida. Aunque siempre y cuando ella no dé problemas, dudo que sea necesario eliminarla.

–Tan sólo digo, si es que llega a ser necesario. Yo estaré encantado de hacerte el favor.

Bankotsu sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, no era que le molestara la idea de su amigo, simplemente le parecía divertido escucharlo.

Un silencio se formó tras concluida la plática, no era incómodo pero era algo pesado. Ligeramente apesadumbrado.

–¿Entonces te quedan tres días, eh? Qué horror, suena como una sentencia de muerte muy corta. Y tú los desperdicias en mujeres aburridas– el de ojos negros rompió el silencio, no queriendo seguir hundiéndose en sus pensamientos –. Yo conozco bares de verdad, mucho más divertidos y entretenidos. Aunque si hablamos de hombres de verdad, prefiero ir de cacería, muchas veces me encuentro con verdaderos retos ¡Eso sí que vale la pena!– sus ojos centellaron con ilusión, y sus manos acompañaron con mímica sus palabras. Lucía cual chica enamorada –… Me ponen la piel de gallina de sólo pensarlos.

Bankotsu levantó la ceja, como tratando de descifrar lo que le decían y encontrarle sentido –Jakotsu, faltan seis días para la boda, no tres. Y está bien que seas raro– mientras él hablaba, Jakotsu hacía cuentas con los dedos, intentando hacer que su cuenta encajara con lo que le había dicho a su hermano –, pero no quieras que los demás seamos así.

–¡Eres malo! Ni siquiera puedes decir que no te gusta ¡Nunca lo has probado!– hizo un puchero que le obligó a cruzar los brazos, pero nunca dejó de observar a su interlocutor.

–¡Ey, tú tampoco has probado a las mujeres y dices lo mismo!  
–¡No es igual! Es… es muy diferente ¡Definitivamente!– una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios, bajó lentamente de su asiento y se acercó provocativamente hacia el moreno –Si se trata de mí incluso no notarías la diferencia.

Bankotsu sonrió creyendo que era una broma, una táctica para hacerlo retractarse de su punto de manera fácil. Su más fiel aliado era consciente de que ese tipo de cosas distaban totalmente de lo posible, así que era obvio que no se trataba de más que un juego.

–Oh ¿en serio?– siguió en la misma pose relajada, sin esperar algún otro avance.

–Claro que no, tonto. Claro que hay diferencia ¿quieres descubrir cuál?– sin esperar respuesta se sentó de piernas abiertas sobre Bankotsu, en lo que el otro procesaba lo que estaba pasando decidió que era ahora o nunca: Lo besó. La vida debía vivirse, eso era un lema, casi su biblia. Si iba a morir mañana, o incluso después de hacer eso, ya no importaba. Llevaba años ansiando ese y más contacto, con ello al menos una parte de su lista de deseos secreta era cumplida.

El moreno tardó un par de segundos, sus reflejos rápidos no estaban entrenados para recibir un ataque de ese tipo. Hizo el rostro hacia atrás y empujó al atacante levemente. Su propio rostro estaba ligeramente pálido y la expresión sorprendida no se disimulaba. Se topó con una sonrisa en el rostro ajeno, que contrastaba completamente con su creciente ceño fruncido.

–No me culpes, tú nunca te negaste– a pesar de todo, escondido detrás de la sonrisa había un tinte de dolor. Era feliz de que al menos le permitieran seguir en la misma posición –Hermano Bankotsu, por mi culpa perdiste tu privado. Déjame compensarlo, la matanza no es mi único talento– levantó el puño y con su tono de voz intentó que la frase sonara cómica.

–Que me llames hermano en esta situación sólo hace que me sienta más enfermo– las palabras eran duras, pero ninguna acción las respaldaba, o al menos no lo suficiente para lograr que Jakotsu se alejara o deshiciera la posición que había adoptado.

–Bankotsu– su nombre por sí sólo lograba un cosquilleo extraño en sus labios, que sumado a la situación logró que en su pantalón se formara una erección, bien cubierta por el kimono que llevaba encima y le cubría todo el cuerpo.

Logró que el aludido se estremeciera de forma involuntaria, apretando los dientes y sin parecerle el chiste –La broma ya fue muy lejos, en serio–. Esta vez empujó un poco más a Jakotsu, pero sonrió intentando aligerar el ambiente, como si todo le hiciera gracia. Elevó el tono de voz y habló hacia la puerta –. Está bien, chicos. Pueden salir, no estoy molesto pero vaya broma que se armaron.

Jakotsu dejó escapar una risita y cubrió un poco su boca, le sorprendía hasta donde podía llegar la inocencia del otro… O tal vez era negación, quién sabe.

Aprovechando que no lo habían empujado del todo y haciendo gala de sus movimientos rápidos –cual serpiente tramposa–, tocó la entrepierna del moreno para poder estimularlo por encima de la ropa. Sorprendiéndose al sentir un bulto endurecido, aplastado por la ropa interior ajustada que su portador solía usar siempre. Movió con lentitud su mirada desde el reciente descubrimiento hasta el rostro molesto, sonrojado –Ba… Bankotsu

La respuesta que obtuvo se limitó a un rápido contraataque que lo puso de espalda sobre el sofá, con las piernas aun separadas y la mano ajena en el cuello. Los ojos azules mostrando cierta amenaza.

–N-no tengo problemas– le costaba hablar con la mano cortándole cada vez más el oxígeno–. No diré nada. Tienes mi completa lealtad, y asumo las consecuencias. Me pasé de la raya-

Bankotsu cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Deshizo su agarre del cuello y se sentó de nuevo sobre el sofá, cubriendo su rostro con las manos y una actitud seria. Lo habían descubierto, y no tenía forma de ocultarlo.

A pesar de que la situación era terrible, Jakotsu sentía que estaba desaprovechando una oportunidad que nunca volvería a surgir –Lo de compensarte sigue en pie ¿sabes?... Sólo diversión. No pasará más. Una noche y mañana olvidaremos todo.

–No digas esas cosas… No hables de ti como si fueras un objeto. Es fácil olvidar rostros cuando no hay ningún sentimiento de por medio, pero tú eres mi amigo.

Una ligera sonrisa enternecida se dibujó en el rostro del mercenario de labios carmín, acomodó un poco su kimono –Sólo soy realista. Tómalo como un poco de café después de oler muchas flores. Incluso… podrías tomarlo después si lo necesitas.

Al fin la trenza cayó hacia el lado contrario cuando Bankotsu volteó el rostro para ver a su "hermano", esta vez una sonrisa audaz estaba posada sobre sus labios –¿Hablas en serio?– un brillo cómplice en su mirada conectó con la de Jakotsu

–Claro– le costaba creerlo, pero estaba pasando. Abrió coquetamente el kimono, dejando su pecho desnudo a la vista, se acercó de nueva cuenta, esta vez sin temor al rechazo.

Fue bien recibido esta vez.

La noche a penas empezaba, probablemente él no sería el último encuentro del joven de cabello azulado, pero tampoco era algo que le molestara. Pronto el kimono quedó sólo colocado en sus hombros, sin cubrir su cuerpo. Y Bankotsu estuvo conectado a él de una forma tan íntima que sólo la pensó en sus sueños. Nadie podría sospechar jamás lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí, lo sabían. Les daba oportunidad de dejar al instinto fluir y a la carne saciarse. Al final, ambos se dieron una mirada que sellaba el pacto y una sonrisa que anunciaba el final.

El moreno se deshizo la trenza para volverla a acomodar al tiempo que veía de reojo a Jakotsu volver a poner el kimono en su lugar –Al final tenías razón… Aunque sí hay diferencia, no estuvo nada mal– la sonrisa se amplió.

La sonrisa fue correspondida por otra igual, aunque él no pudo evitar relamerse los labios, travieso. Por alguna razón podía intuir que no era un borrón, o quizá sólo eran sus propios deseos de repetir la ocasión.

Ambos colocaron todo en su sitio, como si nada hubiera pasado, una rápida visita al baño y pronto estarían junto al resto. La noche continuaría, también la celebración, pero ahora ambos sabían algo que nunca dirían a los demás. Compartían un camino, y ahora también un secreto.

* * *

¡He vuelto! Y he logrado al fin cumplir con uno de los sensuales retos de ¡Siéntate! Esta vez, estamos celebrando el mes del amor al más puro estilo de Miroku así que seguro habrá varios fics deleitables por el fandom gracias al foro.

Gracias por leer hasta acá, espero empezar a sacudir el polvo de mis dedos y traerles actualizaciones del resto de mis fics. Sé que no es de mis mejores obras pero me siento contenta con el resultado, explorando personajes que no había utilizado como principales y a los cuáles tuve que dar una repasada. Por ahora ¿qué les parece? ¿Me regalan un review?

Por cierto, muchas gracias a YumiPon quién me ayudó a ponerle pies y cabeza a este capítulo de locos jiji.


	2. Espejo empañado

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Lo único mío es la historia, hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.

Advertencias: Este fic NO es apto para menores de edad o personas sensibles. Puede o no contener: Violencia, crack, lenguaje explícito o hiriente, AU, OU, Post manga, semi AU. Lo que es seguro que contenga: Lemon y lime. Los capítulos no tienen relación entre sí, en caso de tenerlo será aclarado al inicio.

* * *

 **Capítulo II. Espejo empañado.**

Miraba a la silueta femenina ir y venir en la habitación: Ella colocaba la pierna sobre una elegante silla y la encremaba, luego repetía el proceso con la otra extremidad. La crema sin aroma, de células madre –o al menos eso decía el empaque caro– se iba deslizando por la piel tersa. Los brazos, torso y rostro ya estaban listos en uno o dos parpadeos. Ella le dirigió una mirada indiferente al espectador. Quien sonrió divertido, mostrando los dientes, en un gesto despreocupado y completamente natural. Él ya se había vestido, algo casual para la ocasión, al mismo tiempo elegante. Tan sólo esperaba tranquilo y paciente a que su compañera terminara para que pudieran salir.

Aunque claro, a InuTaisho nadie lo invitó, él simplemente había decidido que estaría todo el día con su mujer. Importándole poco si Irasue tenía planes, o no. Caprichoso como un niño, ¿quién diría que el gran empresario podría comportarse de esa forma? Quizá más de uno lo adivinaría, tampoco era un hombre tan complicado.

Las delgadas piernas se movían de aquí para ella sin preocupación alguna. Un vestido elegante en color turquesa atavió pronto el cuerpo esbelto, un sencillo corte princesa que caía justo sobre la rodilla, abrazando el cuerpo de forma sutil. De nuevo la vio caminar, esta vez se detuvo en el tocador, sus dedos y largas uñas decoradas por una manicura francesa rebuscaban en un joyero. Algunos aretes eran sobrepuestos en las orejas de la fémina, y luego eran descartados. Hasta que un par de gotas de cristal translúcido con puntas de oro captaron lo suficiente la atención como para ser seleccionados. El cabello, ya seco, fue peinado en una sutil media cola que lucía el largo cabello plateado, pero al mismo tiempo dejaba el rostro libre de cualquier mechón que quisiera taparlo.

Para terminar el conjunto, un par de zapatos de tacón fueron seleccionados y colocados sobre los pies cubiertos por un par de medias. Finalmente, Irasue tomó el bolso que contenía su cartera y tarjetas y se dispuso a salir, caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación sin decir nada al que le hacía compañía.

—Qué cruel eres, ¿Ni siquiera me vas a avisar que ya vamos a salir? Después de que te estuve esperando tanto tiempo— Inutaisho había tomado rápidamente su saco y se lo había colgado al hombro. En unos cuantos pasos estaba junto a su mujer, fuera de la habitación, e incluso cerró la puerta por ella. Hizo un fingido diálogo de drama, tras el cual sonrió, claramente divertido.

—No tendría por qué darte algún aviso— a pesar de sus palabras, la mujer ahora caminaba a un paso considerable, con lo que ambos podían ir al mismo rimo —. No sé por qué te empeñas en estorbarme ¿te has pensado en qué pasa si alguna otra mujer va conmigo? Tu presencia sólo la incomodaría. Además, voy a salir a comprarme ropa ¿no se supone que a los hombres no les gusta eso?

El otro río discretamente, le encantaba cómo su mujer lograba seguir con sus juegos, aun en medio de esa faceta indiferente o enfadada —No importa cuántas chicas vayan contigo, ni me notarán. Seré como un perrito detrás de ti… Como en la secundaria ¿recuerdas?— el tono fue coqueto, directo e incitante.

Ambos se detuvieron en la puerta de entrada, ella lo ignoró y puso la mano sobre el pomo, dispuesta a abrir. Pero fue interrumpida al sentir un peso extra sobre sí. Su esposo le detuvo también la mano y pegó su cadera a la de ella, de forma malintencionada —¿Qué estás haciendo, InuTaisho? Se me hará tarde— intentó sonar molesta, pero tuvo qué apretar los labios en cuanto sus senos eran envueltos por las manos de él, buscando y encontrando el pezón sobre las capas de ropa. Quería apartarlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía… Hacía tanto que no estaban juntos.

—Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo hoy. Quedémonos aquí— le susurró al oído, sus ansias creciendo a cada segundo debido al espectáculo de desnudez que recibió antes. Vaya que tuvo que resistir no echársele encima.

—¡Déjame, quiero salir!— finalmente había logrado hacer que su cuerpo se moviera, lo apartó con un movimiento rápido y abrió la puerta, su rostro estaba sonrojado y aunque no lo admitiera, el corto contacto casi logra truncar sus objetivos del día. Apretó los dientes mostrando su descontento y le dirigió una última mirada mientras se alejaba.

Él resopló al verla alejarse, pero no por ello borró su sonrisa. Si lo que ella quería era salir, cumpliría el capricho, después de todo al parecer ella no se notaba del todo indispuesta. Probablemente después de que ella cumpliera su cometido, él haría lo mismo con el propio, en cuanto regresaran a casa.

Caminó hacia su auto, en el cuál su mujer ya se encontraba de pie, esperando. Probablemente lo haría pagar por ese pequeño atrevimiento, pero había valido la pena.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la invitó a entrar, pero ella le rechazó y se limitó a estirar la mano. Él arqueó la ceja, sin querer creer lo que ella le pedía.

—¿Qué esperas?—le sonrió astuta— Dame las llaves. Ya que insistes en ir, imagino que sabes que yo soy la que conducirá TU auto. No tengo por qué gastarme la gasolina del mío, y como es mi salida es obvio que yo seré la que conducirá.

Esa mujer lo iba a matar con un vaivén de emociones que iban desde lo frígido, pasaban por lo discretamente divertido, y volaban hacia lo absolutamente pasional. Ella era astuta y tramposa. Magnífica y hermosa… Lo hacía elevar el vuelo y tocar de vuelta la tierra en cuestión de segundos. Le devolvió la sonrisa y le entregó las llaves del auto "resignado", pronto tomaron sus posiciones e iniciaron el viaje.

* * *

Como él se lo esperaba, a unas tres horas de iniciada la travesía ya se encontraba pagando su penitencia: Cargaba un montón de bolsas con ropa y accesorios, cajas de zapatos y algunos regalos de cortesía dados por los dueños de un par de tiendas. Resopló mientras acomodaba una bolsa resbaladiza por cuarta vez, estaba seguro de que ella ni siquiera planeaba llevar tanto desde el principio, seguramente era para fastidiarlo un poco.

La observó detenerse frente al aparador de otra tienda, una de ropa elegante pero más casual. Se giró un poco a observarlo y le sonrió con cierta malicia para después entrar. InuTaisho no pudo evitar girar los ojos, ahí se agregarían otras dos bolsas, por lo menos.

Sus propios planes eran totalmente distintos en cuanto salieron de casa, pero ninguna de sus estrategias para seducirla y desviarla de su camino le habían resultado. Ahora tenía que estar ahí, sentado, esperando que Irasue terminara de cambiarse y ver si la ropa era de la talla correcta o era menos bonita de lo que ella pensaba. Mientras vagaba entre sus pensamientos encontró una idea que le agradó, le provocó una sonrisa maliciosa y un estremecimiento ante lo posible que de inmediato se llevó todo el mal humor que había acumulado. Se puso de pie para poder analizar el terreno con el pretexto para sí mismo de que tan sólo estiraría las piernas –no, señor, él no estaba pensando ninguna locura–. Se encontraban en un probador privado, había dos cortinas: La primera, era la que separaba al resto de la tienda de ese probador. La segunda la que lo separaba a él de su mujer y el espectáculo de caras que tal vez ella estaría haciéndole al espejo. Mientras estudiaba la situación la vendedora atravesó la primera cortina con un vestido más para su clienta, lo entregó eficazmente y se alejó unos cuántos pasos para dar mayor privacidad a la mujer dentro del cambiador. InuTaisho la observó quedarse de pie, lista para ser de ayuda y cumplir su deber. Él no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua, tuvo que regresar a su asiento, frustrado. Al parecer no podría ser. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se puso a jugar con las llaves que guardaba en uno de los lados mientras intentaba distraerse de los pensamientos que habían surgido en su mente.

Hasta que un nuevo destello de esperanza surgió.

—Quiero esta falda en una talla más grande. Me queda justa de la cadera, no será cómodo andar con esto— Irasue sacó la cabeza por la cortina borgoña y entregó la falda a la chica, quien palideció notoriamente.

—Pero, señora… No tengo una talla más grande en este modelo. Verá: La línea sólo sacó tallas específicas y no creo que yo pue-

La mirada fría y discreta de Irasue calló a la pobre mujer al instante. Quién le sonrió torpemente y negó con las manos —Pero no se preocupe, estoy segura de que algo haré. No importa si debo rehacer la falda yo misma.

Tan rápido como pudo, la joven salió del vestidor a hacer algún milagro. En tanto Irasue bufaba y volvía a meter la cabeza dentro del pequeño cambiador.

Sintió una presión sobre su espalda y una presencia que para nada debería estar ahí. No había regresado sola, se vio sorprendida por su esposo, quién rápidamente entró detrás de ella y se posicionó a su espalda, sujetando su cintura y provocando un pequeño brinco en respuesta al atrevimiento.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Largo de aquí!— Sintió cómo lo empujaba, pidiendo con sutileza que su orden fuera cumplida antes de que lo hiciera de una forma que lo dejaría lastimado. Debía actuar rápido, sabía que ella estaba más dispuesta de lo que aparentaba, tal vez no a esa locura, pero sí a estar con él. Quería por lo menos intentarlo, lo necesitaba, su imaginación lo había alentado.

—No quisiste ir a un hotel, o quedarte en casa. Así que aprovecho tiempo. Por favor, no hagas mucho ruido, o nos van a descubrir— pegó su cadera a la de ella, disfrutando de tenerla sólo en ropa interior. Dio un ataque directo, mordió el hombro que aún tenía residuos de sabor a crema, justo en un área que bien sabía, hacía que toda su piel se estremeciera.

—¡Que me sueltes! ¿Acaso crees que somos adolescentes, InuTaisho?— su piel se erizó, y tuvo que apretar los dientes ante ese ataque tan bajo, su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo que ella y no tenía forma de ocultarlo. Le arrancaría la cabeza, y no sería la cabeza que la mordió.

No más palabras, ya no quería perder tiempo, estaban exponiéndose y era su responsabilidad cuidar que no pasaran por una mala experiencia, sino todo lo contrario. Rápidamente una de sus manos elevó el brasier color turquesa de fino encaje por encima de los pechos y jaló uno de los pezones, poniéndolo erecto ante el rose de su mano fría. La otra mano tiró del puente de la pantaleta a juego, y sin retirar esta, dejó expuesta la intimidad de su mujer. Buscando y acariciando el clítoris, jugueteando con los movimientos y las sensaciones que sabía podía provocar en ella.

Irasue quería alejarlo, en algún lugar de su mente deseaba eso, sin embargo, la situación la estaba envolviendo. Era excitante, prohibido, delicioso. Le recordaba aquellos días de preparatoria en los que era le chica que hacía lo que quería sin importarle nada. Con la vida adulta llegaron más responsabilidades y a pesar de que su alma continuase igual, debía dejar de ser tan caprichosa.

Pero no ahora. No con él, que la dejaba ser tal cuál era y la entendía. Mucho menos cuando un juego tan atrevido estaba a su disposición y hacía que su cuerpo entero temblara deseoso.

Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido con tintes de reproche mientras él llenaba de besos su cuello y hombros, ambos cerraron los ojos, degustando las sensaciones, relamiéndolas incluso antes de que la situación pasara. Abriéndolos solamente para buscar la mirada del otro.

Irasue sintió el pene de su esposo restregándose contra la entrada de su vagina, esparciendo la lubricación de ambos por su vulva. Él se había movido rápido, alentado por la sonrisa que ella formó sobre sus labios y que él pudo ver gracias al espejo. Abrió las piernas para darle mejor acceso y se inclinó levemente. No tardaron en unir su carne, tuvieron que retener los sonidos productos del placer mientras las embestidas hacían que Irasue fuera invadida una y otra vez por InuTaisho. Un vaivén de placer que hizo que el espejo fuera empañado por el calor de sus respiraciones, ensuciado por el sudor que emanaban sus cuerpos. Porque la adrenalina los hizo sudar, podían escuchar claramente las voces en el exterior, pasos que vagaban de ahí a allá, pasaban cerca o se alejaban. Tuvieron que contener la respiración más de una vez, a veces por culpa de nos nervios, otras por los besos que aprisionaban sus labios y sus lenguas empujaban en un juego de pasión que los inundaba.

Unos pasos apresurados y nerviosos los alertaron, dejándolos estáticos, reconocían el sonido del tacón corrido golpeando el suelo –o al menos Irasue lo reconocía—. Los dejó momentáneamente quedos justo en el momento en el que ella estaba por llegar al cénit, cortándola de tajo y provocándole frío en todo el cuerpo. Un poco más y habría tenido que ahogar un grito de placer, aunque probablemente habría terminado saliendo.

—Volví, señora, disculpe mi tardanza— la chica atravesó la cortina que la llevaba al cambiador con una falda en las manos. Su mirada se cruzó con la del hombre que estaba sentado en el pequeño banquillo de afuera del cambiador, algo extrañada con la coloración de la pálida piel y el sudor que había por su rostro.

—¿Sabe si el aire acondicionado funciona?— la voz salió un poco más grave de lo normal, sin embargo ella no le tomó importancia, estaba ya demasiado nerviosa.

—Disculpe, justo en la mañana se descompuso. Normalmente nuestro establecimiento funciona bien, pero al parecer alguno de nuestros clientes nos jugó una mala pasada. Incluso las cámaras de seguridad quedaron fuera de servicio— El hombre de ojos dorados abrió la boca y después la cerró para pasar saliva. Tuvieron mucha suerte, o el destino confabuló con ellos.

Irasue asomó la cabeza a través de la cortina, llevaba el cabello suelto y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Observó la falda que la empleada cargaba en el brazo y estiró la mano con ella —Me la llevó, no importa. Espera aquí afuera en lo que me cambió para que llevemos mis cosas a la caja.

La chica movió la boca, con intenciones de hacer alguna pregunta, después de lo que le había costado conseguir una falda más grande, y la clienta ni siquiera se la probaba. Sin embargo, Irasue no le dio oportunidad. Al menos se llevaría la prenda. Se resignó y quedó de pie, esperando tal cuál se le había pedido.

* * *

Durante el regreso InuTaisho llevaba el volante, miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor a su esposa, quién iba en el asiento trasero. Se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo, ambos estaban envueltos por un silencio, pero no uno incómodo. Bastó una sonrisa cómplice para que en el momento de que el semáforo se pusiera en verde el auto tomará una pequeña desviación en vez de seguir la ruta a casa.

Después de todo, habían dejado algo pendiente.

* * *

Llegué y apenas derrapando. Por eso pido disculpas por lo mal que pudo haber quedado este capítulo, créanme que yo hubiera querido mucho más para él, pero las circunstancias no me lo permitieron. Agradezco que hayan llegado hasta acá, y también doy gracias a YumiPon, quien logró ayudarme para que fuera lo más decente.

No olviden que en la actividad hay más fics participantes y que se abrirán votaciones. Vayan a leer y voten por su favorito.

Dejaré el fic abierto por si algo se me llega a ocurrir después.

¿Me regalas un review?


End file.
